1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment tool for biopsy that has a tubular puncture needle provided at a distal end portion thereof, and to a tissue collecting method that utilizes this treatment tool for biopsy.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the collecting of biomedical tissue from tissue within a body cavity using a tubular puncture needle (i.e., a needle tube), and then performing various types of examination on the tissue is widely known.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-248793, there is disclosed a treatment tool that is provided with a needle tube having a sharp distal end that is cut diagonally relative to the axis thereof.
This type of treatment tool is made to pierce target tissue while being observed by an apparatus that is able to photograph tomographic images within a body cavity such as ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, so that biomedical tissue is able to be collected.